


Kiss the King

by ravenous95



Series: To the Top [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous95/pseuds/ravenous95
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama having a sweet and cute moment after practice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: To the Top [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Kiss the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my first fic! :)
> 
> It's really short and nothing special but I hope you like it anyway. I'm posting it on a whim since it's the HinaKage day, I wouldn't have done it otherwise (because I'm a coward lol).  
> Anyways, I'm thinking of making it the first of a little collection of one shots, so stay tuned for more!
> 
> Sorry if my English is not perfect, it's not my native language. I keep practicing, but this is the very first time I share something I wrote, so if you find any mistake, please tell me and I'll fix them. I'm here to have fun and learn! Constructive comments and critiques are always welcomed. 
> 
> Thank you if you decide to read this fic and the others I hope to have the courage to upload here <3

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, stretching his arms over his head. He was enjoying the feeling of his muscles releasing a bit of the tension accumulated in hours of jumping and running and bumping serves. Not to mention how tiring―but rewarding―was to teach his _kohai_. That didn’t mean he’d run out of energy and couldn't stay longer at the gym and play. That and the fact that the gym was his favourite place, full of the memories he’d made with his old teammates he missed so much. But he didn’t have time to linger on nostalgia, there were the Nationals to win and they needed to work their butts off!

Hinata stretched his back one last time and said, barely looking over his shoulder, “ Oi, Kageyama. Let’s get back to practice.”

Only the silence answered him and it was such a strange thing since Kageyama was never the quiet type―not with him at least―that Hinata frowned and stilled for a couple of seconds before turning around and the view was just too cute and unusual to even thinking of breaking the spell.

Kageyama was sleeping, back rested against the wall, legs crossed and head dangling just a little. Only him could sleep in such a way, almost keeping all of his usual composure. Was he really that tired to fall asleep in the gym? Did they overdo as Daichi and then Ennoshita had always scolded them for?

Good thing Yamaguchi wasn’t around. He wasn’t frightening as Daichi or coolly rational as Ennoshita, but his kindness could make you feel guilty, a lot. Many things had changed and so did the Karasuno captains, but some things are just meant to be one way only and won’t ever change.

Hinata smiled to himself, approaching with little steps, trying to not make too much noise, he crouched in front of Kageyama and watched him up close. The warm light of the neon was casting shadows of his long eyelashes on his cheeks, his bangs a dark mess on his forehead, with hair sticking every which way, and Hinata couldn’t help but lean in and brush locks of hair out of Kageyama’s face with his index finger. Oh that serious and intimidating expression he had the first time they met, the impression it had left on Hinata. Now it was all gone, replaced with this impossibly cute and soft Kageyama. It wasn’t a rare view, not for Hinata at least, but that didn’t mean Hinata had had enough of it. Plus, later he could pester Kageyama with the fact that he fell asleep whereas he had plenty of energies to go for another hour of practice. It was just one more win for him, and what a special prize was rewarding him. He let his finger trail the line of Kageyama’s nose, lingered on the tip, while his eyes drifted south on the slim lips he’d kissed 109 times by now (and considering they’d been dating for five months, he didn’t know if it was embarrassingly too much or too little).

A hand closed around his wrist and Hinata lifted his eyes to meet Kageyama’s, a stormy blue that always made his heart skip a beat.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama croaked in his sleepy voice.

“Just looking at my king who’s certainly under a curse to have fallen asleep in the middle of the gym,” he teased with a smirk curving his lips.

“Just watching?” Kageyama asked, closing his fingers around Hinata’s wrist a little more.

Hinata felt his cheeks flushing under Kageyama’s intense gaze. He knew what Kageyama needed, but he wanted to flirt a little bit. “Well, I heard there’s a way to break the curse. I was wondering if the rumors were true.”

“Just kiss me already, you dumbass.”

“As you command, my King.”

Hinata didn’t need to be told twice. He closed the distance between them and kissed him, lips curling into a smile.

Some changes were good, after all, but to be completely honest, Hinata would have said he’d always been in love with Kageyama. They may have needed time to acknowledge it and at first the novelty had startled them both, but when they first kissed everything clicked and Hinata made another vow to their previous one: He would never let go of Kageyama’s hand.


End file.
